The Arachnitects
The Arachnitects is the sixth episode in the second season of the Final Space series. It aired on July 29, 2019 on Adult Swim and August 5, 2019 on TBS. Plot When Mooncake is mysteriously taken from the Crimson Light, the crew must find him in the nether reaches of space; Tribore rebuilds the resistance. Summary The episode starts with Tirbore leaving the Crimson Red, believing that a new threat is growing which will require the recreation of The Resistance. Most of the crew is watching television on Hue as Gary enters, asking for where Mooncake is. Gary believes that Mooncake is going through puberty, due to certain physical changes taking place. Gary exclaims that he'll have "The Talk" with Mooncake, when Little Cato points out that he's lost on what "The Talk" is, Gary decides to have it with both Little Cato and Mooncake. Right as Gary finishes Mooncake is ripped by a red light out of the Crimson Red and into space. Gary demands that Ava lightfold and follow Mooncake. Ava says that she can't until the magic word is said, but gives in due to KVN's ramblings. Lightfolding wasn't enough to catch Mooncake, so the Crimson Light drop folds. Gary and Ash go on top of the ship to grab Mooncake. Ash tells Gary that to activate her abilities he should bring up Prom. After a quick rant from Ash and Gary asking her to go to Prom, her powers activate and she goes for Mooncake, but she's too slow and Mooncake is sucked into nothing. Gary laments over the loss of Mooncake, when Bolo appears inside the Crimson Light. He explains to Gary that it is necessary to get Mooncake back since nothing will happen without him. He continues that the Arachnitects have taken Mooncake and the only way to get him back is by opening a dimensional key. Clarence announces that he knows who can open the key. The crew visits with Fraskenhauer, who says that he doesn't know how but, he knows Miledo, the best locksmith in the universe. This visit with Miledo who is of no help, but points them to who they claim does. The crew goes off to the General. After pointing out that he is but a scout they are told to visit with, the leader of The Resistance. Tribore enters Sals' Watering-hole looking for new members to join The Resistance. Gary contacts Tribore about how to open a dimensional key, but Tribore is their final dead end, as Gary is stuck with no way to get to Mooncake. Gary thinks back on his original Mooncake as his daydreaming is interupted by Clarence. He explains that he knows someone who can unlock the key, Dartreeshio, but didn't bring it up earlier due to family drama. Gary suspiciously asks why Clarence is being so helpful, who states that such a question is an insult and refuses to explain his motives. They fly to meet her to try and open the key. After several attempts the key is opened with magic, singing, and being whacked about with abandon. They pass through a gate, opened by the key, and find themselves in another realm, surrounded by golden whips of light. The home of the Arachnitects. Tribore takes his new member and travels the globe to find yet another member to join The Resistance. They wind up at the same bar as last time, finding a new member to join. The trio travels the globe, looking for a new member, finding themselves in the same bar. The Arachnitects introduce themselves to the crew. The Arachnitects explain the history of the universe. They were created by beings of light, commanded to craft the Titans to assist with layering dimensions. At the end of the universe, Invictus was discovered, poisoning the titans. The only titan who remained unpoisoned was Bolo. Bolo and the Arachnitects worked together to trap the titans in Final Space. They tried for eons to escape and eventually broke out. Gary's dad sealed this hole, and as a result, Mooncake was created. Mooncake's leaving resulted in Final Space being weakened and until the balance of the universe is returned, bia Mooncake, Invictus and the titans will be freed. Mooncake is taken by the Arachnitects, slowly disappearing. Gary says that he'll sacrifice himself to save Mooncake. He clamors up and grabs on to Mooncake as they both start to disintegrate. Mooncake got his powers back and in a burst of energy seals the hole in Final Space. The Arachnitects allow Mooncake to work from home, on the condition that he never use his power to open Final Space. Should the promise be broken, Mooncake will be taken back forever. Tribore and his new beginning members of the Resistance take the first photo and releases the first newsletter. Gary calls in and tells him they found Mooncake and to piss off. Invictus talks to Mooncake and tells him that he is still around, despite not being seen, and will come. Cast * Olan Rogers as Gary, Mooncake and Tribore * John DiMaggio as The Arachnitects and Sal * Tika Sumpter as Nightfall * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. and Thud * Jane Lynch as A.V.A. and Dartrichio * Fred Armisen as KVN * Ashly Burch as Ash Graven * Steven Yeun as Little Cato and The Blade * Ron Funches as Fox * Conan O'Brien as Clarence * Keith David as Bolo * Tobias Conan Trost as Henry Gallery Trivia * It's the most watched episode of the whole season when it premiered on Adult Swim, with 676.000 viewers. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes